The present invention concerns a connecting apparatus for connecting two drawer wall parts which are intended to be arranged at a right angle.
In addition the invention concerns an arrangement comprising at least two drawer wall parts which are to be arranged at a right angle and which are or can be connected together by way of such a connecting apparatus. The invention further concerns a drawer having a rear wall, a front wall and two side walls, wherein at least two of those walls can be or are connected together with a connecting apparatus of the kind to be described.
Such connecting apparatuses are used for the assembly of drawer wall parts, wherein it is particularly provided that a first drawer wall part is in the form of a decorative, plate-shaped insert—for example of glass, plastic, wood, stone or ceramic—which is to be connected by way of the connecting apparatus to a profile wall of metal or plastic. In general, it is desirable if assembly or dismantling of the drawer wall parts is easy to implement and it is possible to dispense with complex components for the connecting apparatus. Manual assembly or separation of connected drawer wall parts should also be capable of implementation without the use of a tool.